wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wenyi
You're walking in the hallway of an abandoned lab, but you find something on the ground. You pick it up. A screen. Curious, you listen to all of the files. Coding by Infinity W E N Y I > belongs to Blood Moon-Z < Year 1 Year 1 Beginning We have created a dragon out of nothing. We don't know what tribe or gender it is, as our animus is very aloof and mysterious about the spells he casts. It's beautiful. It can do so many things. We think. We don't know what it's capable of... yet. We will find out. Year 1 End It's been staring at our scientists for the whole year. Every time we try to touch it, it tries to bite us. It's mind is expanding so rapidly, it knows what it is. It knows how to talk. It knows how to attack. It knows how to kill. How do we know? A dead scientist by its cell door. This thing is capable of so much more. Audio Clips "Not come near me. You.. you are not one I look for. I look for... for worthy one." "What would you's head look like on a spike? I must find out." "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it." Year 2 Year 2 Beginning It's so thin. It rejects any food we give it. It just attacks us. We may have to terminate the subject if it keeps this up. Year 2 End It's only two and it has killed 4 scientists. This thing is a killing machine. We could use this to our advantage! All we have to do is pacify it. Audio Clips "I hope your new guys know I can talk." "I can see you." "I'm watching yo0--1924 &&%#!522tgj30144- Year 3 Year 3 Beginning This thing is driving our scientists crazy. It's screaming and it won't stop. Every scientist that has approached it as died. We need to get rid of this thing, fast. But boss says not to. Boss says to keep training it to kill, to make it smarter. It's already smarter than us. It has escaped several times but thank the heavens we caught it. Year 3 End We couldn't touch it. Nobody could. This thing was spreading toxic gas everywhere and every time we got close to it we ended up getting a mouth full of toxic fumes. And then we played a music box. It calmed down. Now we're stuck playing this thing every time we feed it. A few new people forgot to play it, though. Audio Clips Error: no audio clips found. Note: Play this during feeding time. May cause prolonged feeding time. Clip has been extended just in case. Year 4 Year 4 Beginning This thing keeps disappearing. Every time we find it, it's in a hallway staring at a camera. It knows we're watching. It has known. We are going to bring it into the termination room tomorrow. It will- /the audio is cut off by a hiss, scream, then a loud thump/ 1.3929fjj2.3992%%2%.3911 I know who you are. I know you are watching. The people know of me. They know I'm an escaped subject. They will find you... unless I find you first. /the audio was cut off by an ear piercing screech/ Category:Non-Binary Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Content (Blood Moon-Z) Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Criminal)EXTRA: Wenyi is currently a serial killer hoping to get revenge on dragonkind for experimenting on them. It is unknown what their next plot is, or who they'll kill. Even their location is a mystery. For now, all that's known about them is the vision of a RainWing venom scar on their face